


Лихо закрученные усы и накладные бороды

by maricon_lanero, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2021WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Robin Buckley & Billy Hargrove Friendship, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: — Ну, правда, Робин! — восклицает тетя Кэролайн и смотрит на нее умоляюще, будто не встречаться с парнями вроде Стива Харрингтона — полная бессмыслица. — Почему нет? Он, похоже, отличный молодой человек!Или:Тетушка Робин назойливо лезет не в свое дело, Стив слишком вежливый, Билли оказывается в нужном месте в нужное время и проявляет свои лучшие качества мудака — ну а Робин настигает озарение.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Лихо закрученные усы и накладные бороды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [handlebar mustaches and chinstrap beards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139176) by [scribblemetimbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemetimbers/pseuds/scribblemetimbers). 



> Бородой и иногда усами называют людей, являющихся прикрытием для ЛГБТ-человека противоположного пола.

В Хокинсе, штат Индиана, абсолютно обычный день. На небе ни облачка, поют птицы. Самое захватывающее событие за прошедшие пару недель — это как шериф Хоппер накрыл кучку идиотов, которые пытались устроить рейв в полуразрушенном Старкорт Молле. Жизнь такая унылая, почти смертельно скучная, что сейчас все происходящее похоже на жестокую насмешку Вселенной. Еще пару секунд — и Робин лопнет от злости.

— Ого, Робин, а ты поправилась!

— Привет, тетя Кэролайн, — отвечает Робин, улыбаясь неестественно широко и лучезарно. Именно так тетя Кэролайн приветствует ее с тех пор, как Робин исполнилось десять — сейчас это уже даже почти не задевает.

Зато Робин гребаный полиглот, выкуси.

Новая кафешка, предусмотрительно построенная около старшей школы, набита людьми, но это не мешает тете Кэролайн подхватиться из-за стола в вихре юбок и заключить Робин в крепкие объятия. После она отодвигается на расстояние вытянутой руки и примерно пять крайне неловких секунд внимательно рассматривает Робин — а потом протягивает наманикюренные пальчики к ее щекам и сжимает что есть силы.

— Бог ты мой! — приговаривает она. — Ты такая красивая! И так похожа на меня!

— Спасибо, — еле проталкивает Робин через сдавленные щеки. Каждый раз все идет по практически одному и тому же сценарию: «ты поправилась», «ты такая красивая», «ты похожа на меня». Тут Робин мысленно тяжело вздыхает: следующим в очереди, вне зависимости от обстоятельств, идет:

— Ну что, а парень-то есть? — с энтузиазмом восклицает тетя Кэролайн.

Твою ж мать.

— У меня их сотни, — любезно отзывается Робин.

— Робин! — и-и-и за это ее щиплют еще раз, уже сильнее. Черт, больно.

За ней на почтительном расстоянии стоит Стив Харрингтон, и его — Робин это чувствует — распирает от желания сказать хоть что-то. Да вот только они договорились: рот ему нельзя открывать под страхом смерти, и условие никто не отменял. Пусть к этому моменту он уже и догадался, что Робин пыталась утопиться в туалете видеопроката, именно чтобы избежать встречи с невозможно тщеславной и на вид безобидной женщиной, знающей толк в крепких объятиях (нет).

— Ты же знаешь, да? Я могу тебя прикрыть, — предложил Стив, когда она рассказала ему о спонтанном сборище голосом человека, отпевающего самого себя. — То есть, если ты хочешь уйти пораньше, чтобы точно не опоздать...

— Ну уж нет, — передернулась в отвращении Робин. — Я надеюсь попасть туда за пять минут до их ухода и ни секундой раньше.

— Почему? — с изрядной долей любопытства и некоторым беспокойством спросил Стив. Последнее-то и стало причиной его несносного упрямства и присутствия здесь.

Робин заводит руку за спину и показывает ему средний палец.

Стиву не слишком-то удается подавить смешок, что и становится его погибелью: тетя Кэролайн, неусыпно отслеживающая наличие поблизости потенциальных женихов для своей племянницы, поворачивается и нацеливается на него, как ищейка, взявшая след. Он замирает и все время, пока та медленно оценивающе осматривает его с ног до головы, вообще не двигается.

Тут Робин и понимает, что привести сюда Стива Харрингтона, пожалуй, было ошибкой.

Глаза у тети Кэролайн начинают знакомо поблескивать.

Вот блин.

С нарастающим ужасом Робин мысленно отходит в сторону и видит ситуацию глазами своей тетки: его дурацкую прическу, всегда, всегда встрепанную ровно так, как надо, его сияющие глаза, выразительный рот, дорогое шерстяное пальто, которое он, торопясь уйти с Робин, накинул прямо поверх формы.

Блин. Блин. Блин!

Король Стив, Нянька Века и Платонический Болван Души ее. После всего, через что они вместе прошли, она и правда забыла, что Стив объективно очень хорош собой.

— Здравствуйте, — наконец очухивается Стив, — добрый день, мэм, приятно с вами познакомиться. — И подходит ближе, чтобы пожать ей руку. Тетушка благожелательно отвечает на его жест, убирая одну ладонь у Робин со щеки. Он тем временем, и не подозревая о грозящей опасности, продолжает: — Меня зовут Стив Харрингтон, мы с Робин...

— День до-обрый, молодой человек, — явно очарованная, обрывает его тетя Кэролайн. Робин четко видит, как в одно мгновение эта женщина соединяет все точки в одну очень неправильную фигуру и, просияв, заключает: — Ого, Робин. Это твой парень?

— Нет, — произносят они со Стивом одновременно.

— Нет? — помрачнев, уточняет тетя.

— Парень? — доносится до них, и тут сквозь толпу проталкивается мать Робин. В руках у нее два подноса, заполненных бургерами, картошкой фри и тремя огромными стаканами с молочными коктейлями. — У кого тут... вот черт! — Она едва успевает убрать подносы с дороги, когда мимо нее с маниакальным хохотом проносится мелкий пацан.

Робин удается наконец выкрутиться из тетушкиных рук, а Стив бросается на помощь: одной рукой хватает поднос, другой — удерживает Эмили Бакли на ногах. Проделывает он это с тем природным изяществом, которое обычно включается в схватках с монстрами, и со стороны выглядит потрясающе, черт побери. Робин практически ощущает, как млеет тетя Кэролайн, и едва слышно матерится.

— У кого это — спасибо, Стив, — есть парень? — спрашивает мама Робин, как только они быстро опускают подносы на стол.

— Эмили! Это правда? Этот мальчик и моя племянница не встречаются? — чуть ли не с претензией интересуется тетя Кэролайн, поворачиваясь к сестре.

— Эм, я точно не встречаюсь с Робин, — тут же заверяет Стив и ретируется за пределы тетушкиной видимости, становясь рядом с Робин. Окажись они в другой ситуации, она бы точно посмеялась над его ошалелым лицом и не испытала бы при этом ни единого угрызения совести. Но сейчас все сложнее: когда бы тетя Кэролайн ни приезжала в гости, она постоянно пристает ко всем парням, которых считает достойными своей племянницы. А потом как всегда уезжает обратно в Лос-Анджелес и бросает Робин на обломках разрушенных дружеских отношений.

— Мы со Стивом не встречаемся, — так спокойно, как только может, произносит Робин.

— Вам не нужно скрываться, милая моя, не стану же я докучать бедному мальчику...

— Стив не встречается с моей дочерью, Кэролайн, — терпеливо повторяет Эмили, привычная к сестринскому сватовству, и бросает на Робин взгляд, предостерегающий от ответа на теткино возмутительное по всем параметрам заявление. — Я же говорила тебе по телефону, у нее не...

— Ну, правда, Робин! — восклицает тетя Кэролайн и смотрит на нее умоляюще, будто не встречаться с парнями вроде Стива Харрингтона — полная бессмыслица. — Почему нет? Он, похоже, отличный молодой человек!

Позади Эмили перестает изображать терпение и прикрывает лицо ладонью.

«Да потому, что я лесбиянка, Кэролайн!» — хочется заорать Робин. Вот только ее тетя из тех женщин, что считают незамужество дьяволовым проклятием, а гомосексуалов и вовсе дьяволами во плоти. Поэтому, узнай она о ее общем равнодушии к парням, наверняка свалилась бы с инфарктом.

— А почему да? — парирует Робин и в раздражении складывает руки на груди. — Без шуток, тетя Кэролайн, каждый раз ты приезжаешь, и каждый раз с любым парнем в радиусе мили от меня происходит одно и то же!

— Неправда! — у нее даже хватает наглости выглядеть оскорбленной.

— Правда-правда! Помнишь Кевина?

— Ох, золотце, я же тогда просто шутила. У него зубы были кривые, а ноги таким колесом, что любую получилось бы использовать вместо лука.

— А что насчет Дейва? Дейва с биологии. Или Гэри, нашего бывшего соседа? Или Сэма? Помнишь Сэма, басиста из моего оркестра? Он был...

— ...абсолютно отвратителен, — вклинивается тетя Кэролайн, не обращая внимания на разъяренную Робин, и театрально вздрагивает. Все в ней непременно театральное: и бурный роман с голливудским продюсером-повесой, и пунктик на том, чтобы совать нос в чужие дела, и то, как безмятежно и открыто она улыбается Стиву: — В отличие от него, — и произносит это тем восторженным тоном, который граничит с неприличным.

Стив смущенно улыбается.

— Ну, я...

А затем, когда она, начисто отринув понятие личного пространства, подходит ближе и берет лицо Стива в ладони, ситуация из просто неловкой резко переходит в разряд «какого хрена».

Стив с Робин стоят плечом к плечу. За последние пару минут они, похоже, придвинулись друг к другу вплотную, что нисколько не разуверяет тетку в ее домыслах, зато успокаивает Робин, дает ей не сорваться. Благодаря этой молчаливой, отчасти неосознанной и такой ценной поддержке она сразу же ощущает, как Стив каменеет и тихо прерывисто вдыхает.

С тех пор, как они попали в переплет с Теневым монстром, прошло три месяца. Вселенная была к ним обоим добра, и все околосмертные переживания, что им выпали, оставили лишь незначительные физические шрамы. Но вот психическому здоровью сражения с кровожадными монстрами из параллельных измерений не поспособствовали. Поэтому, например, трудно радоваться прикосновениям абсолютной незнакомки, когда совсем недавно тебя жестоко избивали злобные русские. Не выходит — и все тут.

— Такой симпатичный молодой человек, — заявляет тетя Кэролайн и перемещает руки ему на плечи, похлопывает одобрительно, будто покупатель перед торгами. — Придешь сегодня вечером к нам на ужин?

— Кэролайн, я уверена, у Стива другие планы, — Эмили заметно мрачнеет. — К тому же они друзья, и только. Пожалуйста, давай без этого всего. — Похоже, она начинает понимать, что далеко не все знает о темных делишках своей сестры. Допустим, она не знает, что произошло с Сэмом, который когда-то был одним из самых близких друзей Робин и частым гостем в их доме. Его отсутствие явно бросалось в глаза, и когда мать спросила, почему их сплоченная задротская групка внезапно распалась, Робин не призналась.

— Ну и что такого в безобидном дружеском ужине? — улыбается тетя, обнажив белоснежные сверкающие зубы.

Она собирается настаивать на своем — понимает Робин. Она собирается давить как всегда, а дальше либо Стив сдастся, либо Стив сумеет отнекаться, либо Робин слетит с катушек, либо из Лос-Анджелеса за теткой притащится муж и станет умолять ее вернуться.

В эту самую секунду колокольчик над входной дверью оглашает прибытие нового посетителя — и в закусочную входит Билли Харгроув. Робин выхватывает взглядом его светлые волосы и черную кожаную куртку, а тем временем — почти сразу же — настроение вокруг заметно меняется. Не считая шерифа, брат Макс единственный известный выживший в так называемом пожаре в Старкорт Молле. Их обоих битый месяц держали взаперти, пока они оправлялись от ранений. Да вот только кто-то слил информацию о том, что когда Харгроува нашли, он весь в крови лежал на выжженом полу, а вокруг него как конфетти валялись обрывки использованных фейерверков. Поэтому-то шериф Хоппер получает от жителей всестороннюю поддержку, а дело Харгроува пестрит намеками на пироманию и убийство.

После трагедии в Старкорте Робин видит его время от времени: обычно, когда он отвозит Макс на не подчиняющиеся никакому стройному расписанию посиделки у Стива, в его огромном доме, или у Джойс, в ее малюсеньком. Обмен парой кивков в знак приветствия через лобовое стекло машины и метры асфальта — самое близкое к общению, что происходит между ними с Харгроувом. Стив рассказывал, что тот устроился в автомагазин в каком-то квартале от их работы. Сам он приезжал туда чинить машину, и эти пару недель они с Харгроувом, по словам Стива, провели то в разговорах, то, хоть в это и сложно поверить, в уютной тишине. Еще Стив рассказывал, что Харгроув не говорит о произошедшем, что он изменился и что ближе всего к своему прошлому агрессивному «я» был лишь однажды — когда отказался принять плату за ремонт и отпихнул деньги так, будто они его обожгли.

С большего Харгроув не сделал ничего, чтобы опровергнуть или подтвердить слухи, игнорируя или сухо затыкая любого, кто начинал задавать вопросы. Планировал он это или нет, но его поведение лишь усилило эффект загадочности. Билли Харгроув всегда был красивым, но если раньше его внешняя привлекательность манила обещанием бурных ночей и отлично проведенного времени, сейчас она притягивала таившейся за ней недоброй славой, потенциальной опасностью и вероятностью, что, подойди ты слишком близко, тебе просто откусят голову.

«Парень, — думает Робин. А потом: — И сволочь».

Ха! То, что надо.

— В этом ужине не будет ничего безобидного, — с нажимом, но удивительно спокойно говорит Робин.

— Да? — с вызовом бросает тетя Кэролайн. — И почему же?

— Потому что на этот раз кое-кто и правда приревнует, — отвечает Робин с достаточным, как она надеется, значением в голосе и многозначительно сжимает тетину руку.

— Кое-кто и... ого! — восклицает тетя Кэролайн и как рыбка, заметившая приманку посочнее, отпускает Стива и обращает все внимание на Робин. — Кто он?

— Стойте, что? — вклинивается Стив.

Чтобы добраться до стойки, Хагроуву придется пройти мимо их небольшой групки.

— Это совсем недавно началось, — предостерегающе говорит Робин и плавно ступает между тетей и Стивом, оттесняя ту назад. Потом складывает ладони перед собой и неотрывно глядит на тетю широко раскрытыми глазами. — Так вот, совсем-совсем недавно. Не хочу все испортить. Я ведь до этого ни с кем и не встречалась...

Харгроув тем временем двигается в их сторону.

— Ну, конечно, я не стану ничего портить, глупенькая! Пригласишь его на ужин?

Они с Харгроувом пересекаются взглядами, и он, не меняя выражения лица, оценивающе осматривает всю живописную сцену. Робин растягивает губы в широкой, почти маниакальной улыбке.

— Можешь пригласить его сама, — бодро предлагает Робин, огибает тетю с мамой и встречает Харгроува на полпути. Оказавшись за пределами их видимости, она позволяет себе короткий и почти бесшумный рык.

Хагроув в ответ лишь приподнимает бровь.

— Подыграй мне, — шипит Робин и с прежней широкой улыбкой ловко пристраивается у него сбоку, а потом поворачивается ко всем лицом. Они шагают вперед, и она демонстративно обнимает его за талию.

— Тетя Кэролайн, мама, Стив, — названные трое выглядят оскандаленной, подозрительной и шокированным соответственно. — Это Билли Харгроув, — Робин глубоко вдыхает, смеется нарочито радостно и взволнованно. — Мы встречаемся.

Билли же на это, демонстрируя исключительную способность моментально принимать правила даже самой абсурдной игры, в ту же секунду обнимает Робин за плечи и притягивает ближе.

— Привет, — говорит он, улыбаясь ну очень широко.

*

— Самые неловкие пятнадцать минут моей жизни, — заявляет Стив, как только обе сестры уходят домой. Мама Робин оставила всю еду на столе: то ли по чистой случайности, пытаясь побыстрее увести тетю и не допустить приставаний к подросткам, то ли намеренно, в качестве извинений за сестру, которая с высокой вероятностью и правда могла бы начать приставать к подросткам. Как бы там ни было, они трое времени даром не теряют и тут же принимаются за картошку фри и бургеры.

— Скажите мне, что я не один такой. Я ведь не один такой? — продолжает Стив.

— Почти уверен, она пыталась облапать меня за задницу, — непринужденно произносит Хагроув. Они с Робин сидят на диванчике напротив.

— Я видел, ты собирался пожать ей руку, — Стив сочувственно пододвигает к нему тарелку с картошкой. — А она попыталась притянуть и оплести тебя, как осьминог. Выглядело мерзко.

— Ну, у нее не вышло. И затащить меня на ужин тоже, — игнорируя тарелку, Харгроув пытается выхватить картошку у Стива из рук, но безуспешно. Он ухмыляется, когда Стив в ответ показывает ему средний палец. — И вообще затащить меня хоть куда-нибудь. Но было смешно наблюдать за ее попытками.

— Она ходячий кошмар, — Робин устало смеется, откидывает голову на спинку и утыкается отсутствующим взглядом в потолок. — Либо ты сразу твердо скажешь «нет», либо она проедется катком по всем твоим вежливым «не думаю, что это хорошая идея», и «может, в следующий раз», и «вынужден отказать». Скажи «нет» громко и уверенно, убеди ее, что это именно твой отказ, потому что если ей покажется, что я как-то на него повлияла, она назовет меня глупенькой и все станет в десять раз хуже. К ее отъезду мы либо обручимся на ее условиях, либо это разрушительное воздействие сделает свое, и мы больше никогда в жизни друг с другом не заговорим.

Стив в ответ смотрит очень пристально.

— Пожалуй, я не хочу знать, почему все это звучит настолько конкретно.

— Не хочешь, — мрачно заверяет его Робин. Потом, желательно при поддержке огромного количества алкоголя, она расскажет эту историю, а сейчас есть вещи и поважнее. Она легонько пинает Стива под столом, привлекая его внимание. — Прости за это. Я честно забыла, что ты по всем параметрам идеально подходишь на роль мужа ее племянницы.

Стив очевидно не может определиться, чувствовать ему себя оскорбленным или польщенным.

— Ну ты и дурында, — решает наконец он и тоже пинает ее в ответ. Теперь они квиты.

— Харрингтон, ты же мог просто отойти в сторону, — бросает Харгроув, с таким интересом распаковывая свой бургер, будто в мире нет ничего примечательнее, и не смотрит на них. — Не нашел лучшего времени стоять как вкопанный.

— Она тетя Робин. Не мог же я просто сказать ей «нет»!

— Боже, даже не верится, что теперь у тебя проблемы из-за того, что ты не ведешь себя, как мудак, — в голосе Робин нежность, которую не удается сдержать. — И специально пытаешься быть учтивым! Кто ты, черт возьми, такой?

— Иди ты, Бакли, я мистер учтивость.

Робин хохочет и ощущает боком движение.

— Должна признать, Харгроув, ты был на высоте, — поворачивается она к нему, собираясь улыбнуться и поблагодарить, что не подвел и подыграл, хотя до этого они никогда даже толком не разговаривали, но потом она видит его лицо, и все слова застревают в глотке.

Харгроув переводит какой-то непонятный взгляд с нее на Стива, и обратно. Робин не удается его распознать — не так уж хорошо они и знакомы — прежде чем он исчезает, и Харгроув снова ухмыляется и отвечает мягко, даже небрежно — а еще неестественно, хоть Робин и не может понять, почему ей так кажется:

— Да не вопрос. Харрингтон выглядел, как жертва домогательств, а ты явно злилась. Было несложно догадаться, что вам нужно.

Не замечая повисшего в воздухе едва уловимого напряжения, Стив прыскает.

— Будто бы она не стала домогаться и до тебя. Видел ее? Я честно не знал, хотела ли она тебя Робин или себе.

— Все хотят меня себе, Харрингтон, — тянет Харгроув, — не тормози.

— Ну разумеется, — сухо парирует Стив, но смотрит на Билли почти с теплотой. Тянет через трубочку свой молочный коктейль, и когда раздается противный сербающий звук, оскорбленно мычит. — Ну уж нет, я заслужил еще, — решительно произносит он, встает с места и глядит на них с Харгроувом: — Вам взять чего-нибудь?

— Пива, — тут же отзывается Харгроув.

— Значит, сока, — сладко-пресладко улыбается Стив и смеется, когда Харгроув показывает ему средний палец. — А тебе, Робин?

— Не-а, мне хватит, — отвечает Робин немного погодя, все еще пытаясь понять, не могла ли она перегнуть где-то палку. — Спасибо, чувак.

Стив пожимает плечами и скрывается в толпе, оставляя их наедине.

С каждым мгновением тишина становится все более неловкой, и где-то через пять секунд Робин прорывает, а одновременно с ней начинает говорить и Харгроув:

— Ладно, что с тобой, черт возьми, не так?

— И давно вы с красавчиком вместе?

Они замолкают и глядят друг на друга.

— С чего бы, — выдавливает Робин и, не зная, что сказать дальше, закрывает рот. А потом: — Что?

— Стой, — Харгроув разворачивается к ней целиком. — Я правильно понял? Вы что, не вместе? — на лице у него странное выражение: напряженное и до боли знакомое — но Робин все никак не может понять, откуда.

— Ты что, нет, — изумленно произносит она и тоже поворачивается к нему лицом. — Почему ты вообще подумал..?

— Харрингтон выглядел как жертва домогательств, а ты явно злилась, — повторяет Харгроув и приподнимает брови. — Он постоянно о тебе говорит. Вот я и решил, что вы в ссоре и пока разбираетесь со своим «долго и счастливо», фальшивый бойфренд-мудак в качестве прикрытия не помешает, — он складывает руки на груди. — Сложновато разруливать проблемы, когда тебе в затылок постоянно дышит такая мегера.

— Мне нужен был фальшивый бойфренд, чтобы мегера перестала лапать Стива Харрингтона за лицо и переключилась на что-то другое, — поясняет Робин. — Ты просто не видел, как она влезла в его личное пространство. Еще пару секунд — и он словил бы паническую атаку, — Харгроув недовольно сжимает губы в линию, Робин склоняет голову. — Да, я тоже вышла из себя, но по опыту знала, что меня она не послушает. Отсюда и вся затея с одноразовым фальшивым бойфрендом — достаточно симпатичным, чтобы завладеть ее вниманием, но и достаточно прямолинейным, чтобы послать ее куда подальше. Сечешь?

Харгроув качает головой.

— Достаточно симпатичный, чтобы завладеть ее вниманием, и достаточно прямолинейный, чтобы послать ее куда подальше, говоришь? — поневоле, но настрой его меняется, и то непонятное выражение уступает место легкому веселью. — Включу в свое резюме, спасибо.

Робин на это закатывает глаза. Но в душе она еще вроде как переживает шок от того, что кто-то принял их со Стивом за парочку. Боже, ну и странный у Макс братец.

— Не стоит, тебе больше не придется повторять этот номер. Мне просто очень нужно было, чтобы она от него отстала.

— А что бы ты делала, если б я не пришел?

— Сбила бы ее с ног, — пожимает плечами Робин, а Харгроув недоверчиво фыркает. — Да нет, серьезно. Сбила бы с ног, упав сама. Притворилась бы, что у меня приступ аппендицита или, скажем, взрывная диарея.

— Хорошо тогда, что я пришел, потому что актриса из тебя, Бакли, хреновая, и если б твоя тетка преуспела, результатом стали бы ваши с Харрингтоном уродливые детишки, — говорит Харгроув, и, черт, он сам напросился, у Робин не остается другого выхода — и она пинает его в голень.

— Попрошу! Я отлично вру и — иди ты! — мои гипотетические детишки будут очаровательными, — когда один из ее пинков достигает цели, и Харгроув матерится, Робин издает победный возглас. — Только не от Харрингтона, фу, мерзость какая, Харгроув, забирай его себе, если так хочешь.

Дело в том, что это всего лишь дружелюбное подтрунивание, беззлобная подколка в адрес случайного приятеля. И Робин прозевала бы ответную реакцию, если б на последних словах не смотрела ему прямо в лицо, если бы он сам не был повернут к ней, потирая ушибленную ногу.

Но поскольку он был, а она смотрела, то промелькнувшее на его лице и молниеносно исчезнувшее выражение она не упустила. Внезапно картинка сложилась.

— Господи боже мой, да ты ревновал, — выдыхает она в шоке, и Харгроув напрягается.

— Прошу прощения? — отзывается он.

Она не успевает ни заткнуть себе рот, ни даже подумать о последствиях своих слов, и у нее вырывается мягкое, но непреклонное:

— Он тебе нравится.

В одну секунду с его лица исчезают все эмоции, будто на решетку закрыли темницу

Робин тут же сдает назад, потому что она и правда напортачила, произнеся это, мать вашу, вслух.

— Я не...

— Не нравится, — сухо отрезает Харгроув, и такая в его голосе слышится злоба, что Робин вздрагивает. В груди у нее тянет: ей знаком этот подозрительный встревоженный взгляд, которым Харгроув быстро окидывает помещение. Не подслушал ли кто, не выдала ли она его тайну всему малюсенькому Хокинсу, что в штате Индиана. До этого Робин и не осознавала, как непринужденно он себя вел.

— Нет, Харгроув, прости, я понимаю... — быстро произносит она и кладет ладонь ему на руку, запинается, когда он отдергивается.

— Нечего тут понимать, — ощеривается он, собираясь встать из-за стола. — Нечего. Ты не права, и я ухожу.

Робин знает: если он сейчас уйдет, то все потеряно. Переполненный злостью, или отрицанием, или страхом, он больше никогда не заговорит с ней и, скорее всего, со Стивом тоже. От этих мыслей у нее вырывается торопливое:

— Я тоже. Харгроув, мы... я тоже, — во имя всего святого, что есть на свете, она надеется, что он понимает, о чем она.

Он замирает на полпути.

— Что?

— Я сказала: я тоже, — с колотящимся в груди сердцем повторяет Робин, и Харгроув медленно, очень медленно возвращается обратно на место. — Прости меня, — он смотрит на нее ошеломленно и подозрительно, и она бездумно всплескивает руками. — Я не собиралась... То есть, это не какое-нибудь триумфальное разоблачение типа «Ага, попался, урод!». Господи, я бы так не поступила, просто... — она пытается улыбнуться ободрительно, но, похоже, вместо того выходит какая-то болезненная гримаса, черт. — Эм, у тебя было такое же лицо, как у меня в старшей школе, когда Тэмми Томпсон сходила с ума по Стиву и его дурацкой прическе. Так я и догадалась. Простое узнавание.

Робин затыкается, чувстуя себя на пределе: несколько мгновений Харгроув смотрит на нее непроницаемым взглядом, и она уже серьезно думает, что он встанет и уйдет, как тут:

— Тэмми Томпсон? — произносит он, и медленно, но верно снова превращается в знакомую сволочь: — Эта пустышка? — добавляет он нарочито легкомысленно, перебарщивая с глумливым осуждением в попытке преодолеть неловкость. Робин хочется плакать от счастья. Что это, если не предложение мира?

— Стив Харрингтон? — парирует Робин. — Серьезно?

Головокружительное облегчение, четко слышимое в ее голосе, несколько портит эффект.

Харгроув обмякает на диванчике, обхватывает голову руками и смеется — тихо и немного надрывно. Но что уж, она точно не станет осуждать.

— Он знает? — спрашивает Харгроув, отсмеявшись.

— Да, знает, ага, — подтверждает она, обмерев от сюрреалистичности всего и того, как Харгроув повторил те давнишние слова Стива про Тэмми. Ей хочется трактовать это как добрый знак, и она уверенно продолжает: — Ему все равно. Давай так, только тебе решать, признаваться ли в своих чувствах — ну, или что там у тебя. Рассказывать ли ему вообще хоть что-то, тоже решать тебе, и точка. — Она вспоминает замызганный туалет Старкорта и принятие, одобрение Стива, изменить которые не смогли ни отходняк от наркотиков, ни монстры, ни даже банальность повседневной жизни — их настоящего, где дружба держится уже не на совместном переживании смертельно опасных ситуаций, а на других вещах. Робин уверена, что нашла друга на всю жизнь. Она наконец договаривает: — Но он и правда хороший, вот. Очень славный.

— Очень славный, — у Харгроува подрагивают губы. — Блестящая рекомендация, я так рад своему выбору, Бакли.

— Ой, иди ты, — смеется она. — Ты же понимаешь, о чем я.

Смех Робин затихает и обрывается совсем, когда она слышит, с каким нажимом Харгроув начинает:

— Ты знаешь, я все пропустил. Я же держался подальше — все время как можно дальше, лишь бы не проебаться и не поубивать еще больше людей, протянуть еще и уехать из этого города, или этой страны, или этой жизни. А потом в магазин заваливается он со своей дурацкой машиной и своим дурацким лицом, и не успел я оглянуться, как... — он замолкает, подбирает слова и в итоге запускает руку в волосы и сдается: — Ну, ты знаешь.

Робин смотрит на него очень внимательно.

— Харгроув, ты не убивал тех людей.

Он бросает на нее тусклый взгляд.

— Тридцать семей, жаждущих крови, с тобой бы не согласились.

— Во всем виноват Теневой монстр, — уверенно заявляет она. — Мы все видели, на что он способен, как и видели, на что пошел ты, чтобы уберечь Оди. Не принижай себя. Никто из нас тебя не винит.

Упрямо сжав челюсть, Харгроув пожимает плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что не верит — ну и ладно. В темноте, во время их спонтанных ночевок, сдобренных немалым количеством алкоголя, Джонатан с Нэнси и Стивом рассказали Робин обо всем, что она пропустила, пока вела свою восхитительно нормальную школьную жизнь. Об Изнанке, об Оди и Уилле — и о Барб. О том, что темнота их тревожит и по сей день, и в их арсенале ночные кошмары, бита с гвоздями, небольшой револьвер. Они произносят имя Барб с почтительностью виновных людей, несмотря на все дерьмо, что им довелось увидеть. Похоже, осознание такого толка не приходит сразу, и как минимум сегодня Робин спустит Харгроуву это с рук.

Что совершенно не значит, будто ему позволено и дальше хандрить.

Она снова пинает его в голень, игнорирует ответную сердитую гримасу.

— Пошли с нами.

— Куда?

— К Стиву. Там сейчас твоя сестра со своими мелкими друзьями. Еще там холодильник, забитый едой, никаких родителей и ноль шансов застать чью-нибудь мать и шерифа полиции строящими друг другу глазки за обеденным столом, — видя, что он собирается отказать, она бросает на него решительный взгляд и напирает: — Нэнси с Джонатаном все еще в Нью-Йорке, но там буду я, там будет Стив, и это уж точно круче, чем обед с тетей Кэролайн. Давай, чувак, повеселимся.

Он смотрит так, будто у нее отросла вторая голова. Может, удивлен тем, что его пригласила именно она? Само по себе приглашение-то не ново: она почти уверена, что Макс уже давно его этим достает, да и Стив тоже. Только их неисчерпаемое упрямство не дает Харгроуву закрыться окончательно. Что прекрасно — потому что Харгроув не кажется человеком, который легко заводит друзей. А те, что были у него раньше, вероятнее всего исчезли бесследно, как только поползли слухи о том, что он убийца. Если подумать, может его проблема отчасти и заключается в том, что ему больше нечем заняться, кроме как хандрить и упиваться угрызениями совести, дома, на работе, во сне — и так по кругу. Он не собирается с этим бороться, потому что считает, что заслужил.

Харгроув уже почти отвечает на приглашение — она уверена, что это твердое «нет», — как наконец возвращается Стив. В руках у него гораздо больше всего, чем один заветный молочный коктейль — примерно на три бумажных промасленных пакета больше. Кряхтя, он сгружает все это на стол и плюхается на свое место.

— Ты собрался накормить целую армию? — бесстыдно меняет тему Харгроув и без усилий игнорирует многозначительный косой взгляд Робин.

— Семиклассников, — отвечает Стив, что в общем-то то же самое, если судить по степени прожорливости. — Они знают, что мы в новой закусочной. Уилл звонил.

— Постой, они что, пытались готовить? — Робин отвлекается на его горестный тон, а потом заливисто хохочет, когда он понуро опускает голову.

— Кажется, я чуть не лишился дома.

— Я учил Макс готовить сто лет назад, и это была катастрофа, — вставляет Харгроув. — Зато она определенно умеет тушить горящее масло.

Стив фыркает.

— Похоже на то. Я слышал, как она орала что-то про идиотов, а Дастин — про голодную смерть, — он смотрит на пакеты с едой. — Думаете, этого хватит или взять еще пиццу? — и хмурится. — Или, может, мне что-нибудь приготовить? Думаю, я смогу.

— Я пригласила Харгроува с нами, — внезапно заявляет Робин и ловко уворачивается от ответного пинка, а потом очень, очень небрежно спрашивает: — Ты же тоже его приглашал, да?

— Что? — рассеянно переспрашивает Стив, а потом до него доходит смысл вопроса и, сразу оживившись, он поднимает на них глаза. — Всего-то миллион раз, Робин! — А Харгроуву он говорит: — Господи, ну ты и засранец, неужели наконец передумал?

— Я не... — начинает Харгроув и при виде широкой улыбки Стива запинается и слегка краснеет, потом складывает руки на груди и глядит исподлобья. Теперь, когда Робин в курсе, все до боли очевидно. — Они не хотят, чтоб я там был, — говорит он, и это не отказ, как замечает Робин. Судя по лицу Стива, он тоже.

— Ну, вообще-то хотят. Я точно знаю, что Макс давно к тебе с этим приставала, да и Оди спрашивала, как ты. Что до остальных, то для начала будет неплохо чуть пообщаться, а не сразу уходить или сидеть все время в машине как какой-то стремный извращенец.

— Я не извращенец, — огрызается Харгроув, но остальное не отрицает.

Стив спешит воспользоваться этой слабостью:

— Ну давай, Билли, — упрашивает он. Смотреть на то, как Стив перегибается через стол и глядит с дьявольским блеском в глазах, просто уморительно. Робин чуть ли не смеется вслух, когда он протягивает руку и начинает тыкать Харгроува в предплечье. — Серьезно, чувак, Макс по тебе соскучилась, сволочь ты эдакая, и я знаю, что ты тоже...

— Я не соскучился... ой, Харрингтон, хватит пинать меня по ноге и тыкать! — требует он и ловит руку Стива в свою, сжимает один раз в качестве предостережения и отпускает, шлепнув по ней напоследок.

Стив что-то говорит, Харгроув матерится — судя по всему, в ответ на поток пинков, и эти идиоты продолжают ругаться, но Робин уже не вслушивается. Она поглощена увиденным: как Харгроув схватил его за руку, и глаза у Стива едва заметно расширились, как он отпустил, и у Стива дрогнули пальцы, как сейчас Стив сидит, будто невзначай сложив руки на груди, спрятав именно ту ладонь от чужих взглядов.

На прошлой неделе Стив впервые сел за руль своей только-только отремонтированной машины, и Робин помнит, что на лице у него было какое-то тоскливое выражение, резко выделявшееся на фоне откровенной зависти Кита и охов-ахов всех остальных над идеальной поверхностью кузова. Она думает о том, что Харгроув стал их любимой темой для обсуждения на работе и что Стив упорен в своей борьбе с охватившим того унынием. Думает, что когда кто-то зовет Харгроува убийцей, Стив не способен утихомирить Макс — потому что сам жаждет крови и злится не меньше нее.

Ого. Вот это да.

Все эти кусочки вместе означают потенциал, о котором эти двое, скорее всего, даже не подозревают. Робин не ее тетя, черт возьми, и она не станет толкать людей на то, чего они не хотят или к чему не готовы. Но тут ведь как: Харгроув соглашается на чертов обед и тем самым получает постоянное приглашение тусоваться с людьми, с которыми он не общался раньше лишь из-за собственного упрямства. Ему даже не надо сразу же активно включаться в беседу — достаточно и того, что вокруг никто — Робин уверена на тысячу процентов — не будет считать его убийцей. Тогда, после событий в Старкорт Молле, Робин не свихнулась лишь благодаря поддержке тех, кто прошел через те же испытания. Она и представить не может, каково переживать это в одиночку.

(В общем, Робин правда, правда хочет, чтобы Харгроув согласился на чертов обед — ну а если из этого что-то выльется, что ж. Это уже совсем другая история.)

— С чего мне тусоваться с семиклассниками? — интересуется Харгроув.

— Боже, ну ты что за козел! Это мой дом, и там не только семиклассники — там еще Робин и там еще я!

«Я учил Макс готовить сто лет назад, и это была катастрофа», — вспоминает она слова Харгроува.

— Стив собрался готовить, — выпаливает Робин. Харгроув, очевидно, не понимает, поэтому она поясняет: — Стив ужасно готовит. — И хлопает того по руке, когда он издает возмущенный возглас. — Прости, но ты и сам знаешь, что это так. Помнишь, как на прошлой неделе ты хотел помочь Джойс и чуть не сжег дом? — Она переводит серьезный взгляд на Харгроува: — Он налажал с супом — с консервированным супом.

— Он слишком долго грелся! Откуда мне было знать, что нельзя сделать огонь побольше, чтобы он побыстрее...

— Господи ты боже мой, это не... так, Харрингтон, — возмущенно произносит Харгроув и встает с дивана, выбирается из-за стола и хватает два пакета с едой.

Робин со Стивом обмениваются ликующими взглядами, и Харгроув качает головой:

— Я вас, говнюков, насквозь вижу, — недовольно заявляет он и хмурится на их ответное веселье.

В закусочной все еще тьма народу, и они пробираются к выходу один за другим, наперерез очереди. Стив идет первым, за ним Харгроув, и она в конце. У двери Робин легонько подталкивает Харгроува локтем и наклоняется поближе. Когда он уже точно достаточно близко, чтоб ее услышать, она говорит:

— Спасибо, — и не сдержавшись добавляет: — Удачи. Я за тебя болею.

— Звучит подозрительно зловеще и исключительно невразумительно, Бакли, — Харгроув чуть поворачивается к ней, так, что виден краешек вздернутой брови. — Мне стоит чего-то опасаться?

— Я вообще-то пыталась тебя поддержать, придурок, — Робин несильно пинает его в голень. — Я охренительно участливая. Ты же помнишь, что ты мой совершенно гетеросексуальный бойфренд?

— Мерзость какая, — любезно и без всякого раздражения отвечает Билли, и Робин смеется.


End file.
